The Doctor's New Companion
by sherlockintheTARDISwiththesalt
Summary: You become the Doctor's companion. Now in 1st person.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Doctor Who. :(

Also, I have changed this from 2nd person to 1st and from present tense to past b/c it sounded weird. Sorry if I missed anything. Thanks a bunch to Loki's Aela Winchester Stark!

Chapter One: Fired

I walked to work at the department store on a busy Monday morning. _I'm surprised how beautiful it is today,_ I thought to myself, and it was indeed a quite beautiful day to be in San Francisco. Finally I reached the store, after grabbing a cup of coffee and a muffin, of course. I headed to the second floor, the bedding department. For the first few hours my day was completely normal, customers asking where this is and dissatisfied customers angrily returning to give someone a piece of their mind. I was busy thinking about quitting your job and traveling, though you could never afford that, when a man, about 30, in a tweed jacket and bow tie hopped up on one of the display beds and jumped and jumped and jumped.  
"Hey!" I called, "Sir can you please get of the display?"  
"Well of course I _can_," the man said wittily, "but I won't. I haven't done this in _ages._"  
"Please, sir, I'm going to have to call security." I replied seriously.  
"Oh, c'mon!" the man reached out his hand, a mischievous look in his eye, "You know you want to."  
Truth is I really did want to. I had wanted to since I was a kid and for some reason when I looked at the man, all grown-up thoughts slipped from my mind and I was a child again. Cautiously, I took his hand and stepped onto the newly crinkled bedding. And I jumped. It was a thrilling jump and I didn't stop jumping and laughing and giggling until my manager appeared and said angrily, "You're fired!"  
I stopped mid-jump and land, legs buckling under my weight and the weight of this new problem. The man stopped too and leaped off the bed. He took my arm and helped me up.  
I stood for a minute in silence. Then he said "let's go" I nodded absentmindedly. Once outside, I took a deep breath and cleared my head. I sat on the steps of the store, next to the strange man. Finally, I thought to ask, "Who are you?"  
"I'm the Doctor."

A/N: please comment to help me out! was it good? should i keep it going?


	2. Chapter 2 - Doctor Who?

I (unfortunately) do not own anything related to Doctor Who.

"Doctor who?" I asked, confused.

"Just the Doctor." he replied cheerily, straightening his bow tie.

"Well, um, Doctor, it's been a pleasure knowing you" I said even though he got me fired, "but I really must be going, I need a new job." You stood up.

"Oh, right-o," he said, a touch of disappointment behind the brightness in his eyes., "I'll just be off then." He shook my hand briefly and walked away, waving as he turned the corner. I turned to walk in the opposite direction, toward home, but a strange, almost whooshing sound stopped me in my tracks. I realized as I turned that it was coming from where "the Doctor" had disappeared. I sprinted around the corner just as the noise stopped and nothing was there, except a few pedestrians.

I was at home, drinking tea and scanning this morning's paper for a new job when I heard it again. I looked up and walked to the window. Once, again nothing was out of place, except a strange blue box. When did that get there? _Knock! Knock! Knock! Ding-dong! _I ran to the door yelling, "Hold on, I'm coming!" I opened the door. It was the man form the store, the Doctor.

"Hello again!" He beamed.

"Um, h-hi." I said, confused, "What are you doing here? How dod you find me?"

"Oh, you weren't hard to find, the TARDIS is very smart!"

"The what?"

"Nothing." He waved his hand, dismissing the subject. "I did want to ask you though, would you like a job? I have one for you."

"Yeah, I would." I said, skeptically, "What is it?"

"The job is my assistant." He smiled, "Come with me." He held out his hand and I took it hesitantly. The Doctor lead me to the blue box that I had noticed earlier. I read the panel on top, "Police Public Call Box", it looked only big enough for one person. I stopped.

"There's not enough room for the both of us in there." I told him, "Is this a trick or something?"

"No tricks, I promise," He reassured me, "Just trust me."

Though my mind told me not to trust him, my heart told me to go in. The Doctor slipped inside and held the door open for me. I stepped in.

"It's bigger on the inside!" I exclaimed.

The Doctor smiled, "Welcome to the TARDIS."

Finally getting used to the "bigger on the inside" part of the TARDIS, I looked around. There was what looked like a huge console in the middle of everything. The room had a slight orange glow to it and I could see a myriad of wiring through the glass floor.

"How big is it?" I asked, glancing around at the doorways off to the sides.

"Very big." Came the reply from the other side of the room, "Nobody really knows, there is a swimming pool and library along with much more." My jaw dropped and he chuckled. "It's a time traveling spaceship. Time And Realative Dimensions In Space," He continued, amused by my reaction.

"W-wow." I managed to choke out.

"Now, down to business!" He said with a smile, "Are you coming with me?"

My mind raced, Time **and **space?! No working at department stores all day? Adventures? What about family? Friends? Adventure and freedom quickly helped me make my decision.

"Yes."

"Well then," the Doctor's eye's brightened, " So... all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will - where do you want to start?"

A/N: please review! pretty please? any suggestions where they should start? what should happen?


	3. Chapter 3

a/n I don't own Doctor Who. :( Also this ch is short and I'm busy but there will be more soon! I promise!

"I-I really have no clue." I reply, the question is too big, there are too many answers.

"Oh, surely there must be _somewhere_!" The Doctor pushes, "C'mon! Think!"

"I guess…." I pause, thinking, "Take me to see something I could never even dream of."

"Ooh! There's a good one! One un-dreamable place coming right up!" The Doctor says as he twirls gleefully around, pressing buttons and flipping switches. Suddenly the room jolts. I grab the nearest rail and cling tightly, eyes wide and heart pounding. The movement stops and the Doctor grins.

"Let's go take a look, shall we?" He holds the door open and I step out, gasping. "This is the planet Retsechniw. Ret-SECH-ni, the w is silent."

_ Retsechniw. _The fact that I'm on a different planet sinks in and I look around. The terrain is rocky, big slabs of black stone with white or gray streaks. It's gorgeous. On a mountain, some number of miles away, I see specks of green begin to mix with the black and become thicker as it gets farther away. My mind shifts to that movie, _The Sound Of Music, _as I stare into the distance.

"Well, come on then!" Says the Doctor, pulling me from my thoughts, "Hurry!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor covers my eyes with his hand and pulls me around the TARDIS until we have our backs to the slabs of stone and distant green mountains. I fell the hand lift and open my eyes to see the most spectacular sight I have ever laid eyes on. Standing in the middle of a ring of jet black boulders, lies a city. There are no short buildings, just skyscrapers of empire state building size or more and all of them are made from the black stone. The stone is cut to reflect light from almost every angle so the towers glisten and sparkle. I look up to find the source of the light and see that Retsechniw's sun is a bright white with a rainbow corona.  
"It's great isn't it?" says the Doctor.  
"It's- it's wonderful!" I reply, letting a goofy grin spread across my face, "Are we going into the city?"  
"Of course!" exclaims the Doctor, "You must see the library and the ballroom and the Observatory."  
I follow as the Doctor continues rambling about the various place I absolutely must see. Out of the corner of my eye I detect a movement behind the rocks. I pass it off as nothing, however a few minutes of walking pass and I see the movement again accompanied by a flash of color. I freeze.  
"Doctor?" I ask, he turns, "What was that?"  
"Oh... it was probably just a bird" He says, a flicker of worry disrupting his smile for a second.  
"Oh, ok." I try to forget about it.  
****

We have reached the first skyscraper on the edge of the city and my eyes follow the glistening stone to the pointy top of the building and back down to the steps at the base. Something sticks out at the top, an antenna, maybe?

"That's the telescope," explains the Doctor, "You can almost see the other side of the universe! And-" Suddenly, there is a deafening _BOOM, _I feel my feet leave the ground, and the blackness swallows me whole.


	5. Chapter 5

I open my eyes, blinded for a second in the sunlight. My limbs hurt and hard rocks dig into my back. I lie sprawled face up on a pile of shimmering black stone. It was't a dream. The Doctor, Retsechniw, the TARDIS are all real. My entire body aches and any exposed skin is cut. Sitting up, I looking around. The nearest skyscraper has fallen, black stone cracked and shattered like glass. An arm and tuft of hair stick out from behind a slab of the stone. The Doctor. I lift myself up, crying out at the intense pain that radiates from my lower leg. Take a deep breath, I have to get to the Doctor. On the count of three, I shove my body off the ground, bringing tears to my eyes and a whimper makes it past my clenched teeth. Shit.

I snatch a nearby, metal rod and strangle it as I make my way to the Doctor.

I reach him and nearly faint from the pain in my leg. I shake the Doctor by his shoulders and am about to slap him when his eyes snap open, bright and alert. His eyes go wide.

"Back away" He tells me, "Back away NOW!" I try, but I can't, my leg gives out and I shout. I fall over his legs and he tries to push me off and stand up. Golden light is now radiating out from his body.

"No. No!" He gasps. Barely able to move, I push myself off his legs and lie parallel to him. Suddenly, with a final gasp, he throws his arms out on my are and tosses his head back as the golden light shoots out from him. Stunned, I watch a surge of light start at his chest and pass through his arm to my body where it travels like an electric current down to my feet. There's a slight ache and then no pain at all, even in my leg. The Doctor passes out and I stare wide-eyed from him to my leg. I stand and do not feel the sharp pain or any of the ache I felt earlier.

I am healed.


End file.
